The Chipmunks & Chipettes
by ultramaster16.l
Summary: The chipmunks are moving to smith mountain since they got a new high tech studio there. And they don't like it. Until they meet the chipettes and fall in love with them. But what happens when Alvin and Brittany's love goes to far? How I think the new chipmunk show on boomerang will play
1. Chapter 1

I recently heard that the chipmunks are getting a new show next year on boomerang and this is how I think it will turn out

The chipmunks Alvin Simon and Theodore along side their adoptive father David Seville were heading to their new home in smith mountain. Dave had gotten a great deal at a new high tech recording studio and they had lots of money so they could afford all  
shorts of things in their new home.

The chipmunks we're excited about their new home but we're not so excited with going to their new school since they new nobody there. After 5 hours of driving they finally made it home

Dave: ok fellows were here.

Alvin: Wow! It's gigantic!

Simon: it must have at least 7 bedrooms in there

Theodore: as long as it has a big kitchen then I'm fine.

Dave: I'm glad you boyslike it. Now you all start school tomorrow.

All; aghh

Dave: look fellows I know you don't want to go since you know zero people there but trust me. You"L make friends in no time.

Alvin: I hope your right Dave.

Dave: Alright now I got each of you a special surprise! There in your rooms.

Alvin: cool!

Theodore: thanks Dave.

Simon: yeah thanks Dave.

Dave: don't mention it guys

Dave lead each of them to their new rooms

In Alvin's room was a 50 inch flat screen tv with a PlayStation 4 and two controllers with over 7 games. It also had all of his medals and trophies he won while playing sports. It even had a couch

In Simons room it was like a mini laboratory. It had a state of the ark computer and a desk with a microscope and several other things. Also the walls covered with planets.

In Theodor's room he had a mini fridge filled with his favorite foods. A table and his own tv to watch his favorite cooking shows and Dave even got him his own chefs hat,

The chipmunks were very grateful to Dave and promised they would be on there best behavior in school. Dave looked directlyat Alvin when they said that.

That night

Alvin's dream

Alvin: whoa were am I?

He was surrounded in pink most but he could see someone coming tours him.

Alvin: who's...there?

Alvin was speechless when he saw a very beautiful chipmunk. She had long blond hair and a cute pink button like nose. She was also wearing a beautiful pink dress. To Alvin she was stunning.

She was leaning closer and closer like she was going to kiss him then

Ring ring ring

Alvin; ugh stupid alarm clock. Hate it when it ruins the best part.

Simon: what best part?

Alvin quickly completely flustered

Alvin: uh uh nothing Si!

Simon: right

Dave: boys. Time for school

Alvin: coming Dave. I've been dreading this moment.

Theodore: yeah me two

The boys did their morning thing packed their lunches and Dave drove them to school.

Dave: bye boys!

The chipmunks: bye Dave!

Inside the school.

Theodore: I'm nerves Simon.

Simon: Don't worry Theodore you'll be fine,

Alvin: and don't expect to make friends..today

Alvin couldn't believe his eyes. He saw the beautiful chipmunk in his dream. She then turned to him and smiled

?: omg. The Alvin Seville!

To be continued


	2. Future love birds

The two chipmunks slowly walked towards each over completely flustered and when they met the girl chipmunk spoke first  
?:hi my name is Brittany.  
Alvin: already know my name since you yelled it out loud  
Brittany began to blush deeper  
Alvin: so Brittany huh? That's a pretty name.  
Brittany: REALLY!? I mean thanks. You know me and my sisters are huge fans.  
Alvin: well we wouldn't be famous without any of you so thanks.  
Brittany: your welcome.  
Alvin: eh well I know we just meet and all but can I get your number?  
Brittany: YES! I mean I would but I don't have a phone.  
Alvin: oh that's fine. Maybe we could hang out at your place or mine one of these days.  
Brittany: Alvin. I know we just met but can I tell you a secret?  
Alvin: shoot.  
Brittany: me and my sisters are...homeless  
Alvin: WHAT!? Don't you have anywhere to go? Any relatives?  
Brittany: no were 've been to foster homes before but they never worked out before. And the orphanages just gave up on us.  
Alvin: Brittany I'm so sorry. I had no idea.  
Brittany: it's ok. I gotta go find my sisters. It was a real honor to meet you.  
Alvin: right back at ya Brit.  
She then walked off.  
Alvin couldn't focus that day. The girl of his dreams had no wear to live. He felt awefull and he knew he had to think of something to help them. He then got a brilliant idea.  
Alvin: Ms sharp. Can I make a quick phone call?  
Teacher: ok but make it quick.  
Alvin then rushed to the nearest phone booth and diald Daves phone number  
Dave: Alvin? Your not suspended already are you?  
Alvin: what no? But we have a problem and you can help.  
Alvin told Dave everything and Dave agreed to Alvins plan  
After school Alvin started to look for Brittany. He then found her and her sisters.  
Brittany: oh hi Alvin. These are my sisters Jeanette and Elenor.  
Jeanette: so your Alvin.  
Elinor: you know Brittany has had the biggest crush on you for the longest time.  
Brittany looked at her youngest sister completely flustered  
Brittany: ELINOR!  
Elinor: sorry Brit.  
Alvin;(who was blushing to) eh hey I think I have a to help you guys out with your little problem.  
Jeanette: what pro- Brittany you didn't tell him did you?  
Elenor: I know your in love with him and all but-  
Brittany; ELENOR!  
Alvin: I talked to Dave and he said that you can move in with us.  
Chipettes: REALLY!?  
Alvin: yes really.  
Brittany: Alvin I don't know what to say. But I do know what to do.  
Alvin: oh you don't have to-  
Alvin was cut off when Brittany gave him a kiss.  
Brittany: thank you.  
Alvin; no thank you.  
Brittany's thoughts: he really likes me!  
Alvin's thoughts: she really likes me1  
Dave drove up 5 minutes later and he was more then happy to help three little orphans.  
Back at the house the boys each showed their female counterparts their rooms  
Simon and Jeanette were conducting experiments while Theodore and Elenor were baking a cake. As for Alvin and Brittany they were playing battlefield 4 on the ps4  
Alvin: you know Britts I never pictured you for a gamer.  
Brittany: well I never played any game before but so far there fun.  
Alvin: hey I gotta tell ya something that's gonna sound real weird. You appeared in a dream I had last night.  
Brittany: really?  
Alvin: and I gotta say. It was the best dream ever.  
Brittany. Aww Alvin. Hey want to hangout Saturday night?  
Alvin: sure. What do you have in mind?  
Brittany you"Lsee.  
To be continued 


	3. the romantic night

it has been a week since the chipettes moved in with the Sevilles and already it was like they have been apart of the family since day one. Simon and Jeanete have become lab partners and best friends. Theodore and Elenor also became cooking partners and they two have become best friends. As for Alvin and Brittany they had become best friends over night. they ate lunch together did homework together they did everything together! so basecly it was love at first sight. then came saterday night were Alvin was quaries about what Brittany had planed this night but he would soon find out. Brittany said to meet her at Smith mountain park at 6;30pm.

Alvin; Alright Brit. what do you have planed?

He then relized the park was completly empty. it was like a ghost Alvin saw a picnic table. it had two candles and Alvin and Brittanys favorite food. Dominoze pizza with mushrooms and two grape soda's[made that up] what Alvin saw next made his heart melt

Brittany; hI Alvin.

he saw Brittany wearing the same pink dress from his dream. she looked absolutly stunning. Alvin was speachless.

Brittany; So how do i-

Alvin; You look beautiful! nothing compaires to your beauty!

Brittany; really!?

Alvin; really!

Brittany; Aww Alvin. you know nows the perfect time to tell you. you probeble alrady know this since my sister Elenor blurted it out but i have had the biggest crush on you since i first saw you on tv!

Alvin was speachless.

Alvin;...Well i had the biggest crush on you since i first saw you. Brittany was so happy right now that she could burst!

Brittany; REALLY!?

Alvin; Yes really. i know we just meet but...gulp here it goes...will you be my girl?

Brittany almost fainted but keept it together.

Brittany; YES ALVIN I WILL BE YOUR GIRL!

Brittany then ran up to Alvin to give him there first kiss.

Alvin; You know Brit. theres something i always wanted to try. and i want to try it with you.

Brittany; Do what you like Alvie.

[remember no one is out in the park tonight]

back at the Sevilles.

Dave; were are they? its getting dark outside.

Jeanette; I'm sure there ok Dave. i bet there on there way home right now.

Theodore; Yeah i mean what could they possible be doing this late.

Dave; yeah your ri-wait...gulp

Dave then remembered something very he gave the boys...the talk.[wink wink]

Dave; ALIVINNNNN! WERE ARE THEY!?

Simon; AT THE PARK! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!?

Dave then quickly walked out

after about 10 minutes of driving[yes they live that close to a park] he quickly got out only to find Alvin and Brittany. Eating pizza

Dave sight in relef

Alvin; Whoa are you ok Dave?

Dave; yeah i am now. i'll let you finish eating your pizza but then we got to go back ok.

Alvin & Brittany; Yes Dave.

Dave then walked towerds his car

Brittany; So how long do you think we can keep what we did a secret?

Alvin; Beats me. but you gotta admit it was amazing!

Brittany; The most magical experience i ever had.

the next day.

Alvin was walking in the hallway when he heard someone vomiting[uh oh]

He then went towerds the bathroom only to see Brittany was the one vomiting.[ is this what i think it is?]

Alvin; Brittany. are you ok?

Brittany; Alvin.. i think i might be...pregnant!

Alvin;...

TO BE CONTINUED!

This is not my idea. something like this will be in the new tv show next year! don't belive me? look up the chipmunks on boomerang! its real!


	4. Dave's fury

Were we last left off. Brittany just announced to Alvin that she was Alvin took it like a young father would take it..he fainted

Brittany; Alvin are you ok?

Alvin;ugh...oh hey Brit. i had this dream that you said you were pregnant.

Brittany; Well hehe...i did.

Alvin; SAY WHA!?

Brittany; keep it down. we don't want Dave and the others to find out now do we?

Alvin; Your right. so Brit i'm really sorry i got you into this.

Brittany; Alvin don't be sorry i don't regret doing it once. you don't regret doing it do you?

Alvin; What!? no of course not! i'm just really surprised that's all.

Brittany; its ok i understand. but we have to tell Dave soon. chipmunks are only pregnant for a month after all.

Alvin; Yeah...but maybe we should wait and tell him.

Brittany; Good idea.

little did they know that someone was eavesdropping.

Simon;...i cant believe this.

Dave was busy preparing lunch along with Theodore and Eleanor. they were making hamburgers with a side of fries

Simon; Uh Dave. there's something you really should know.

Dave; Not now Simon i'm a little busy.

Simon; ok it was nothing to bi- Alvin got Brittany pregnant.

everyone stopped what they were doing instantly.

get ready for the ultimate Alvin in 3 2 1

Dave; AAAAALLLLVVVVIIIIIIINNNNN!

Dave then ran to there room in under 10 seconds. he then opened the door as forcefully as possible. he stared at the two scared chipmunks and after what seemed like an eternity he spoke.

Dave; So have FUN on your little DATE!?

Alvin; Define fun Dave.

Dave; ok. I KNOW YOU TWO DID IT!

Brittany; HOW!?

Dave; Ask Simon!

Alvin; jerk.

Dave; And not only did you two do something that you are WAY to young for. but you also got a baby on the way!

Brittany; Were really sorry Dave.

Dave; sorry won't fix this!

Dave was so mad he could strangle them. but he calmed down when he realized there was nothing they could do about this. he didn't want to except this so soon but he forced him self and took a deep breath.

Dave; sigh. ok look. you two can either keep the baby or set it up for adoption. i'll suport you with whatever.

Brittany; Well we have been thinking on that and we decided that.

Alvin; We wanna keep the baby.

Dave; now are you sure. because once you have it you cant go back. you'll be stuck with it for the rest of your lifes.

Brittany; We know Dave.

Dave; ok...good luck

Dave then walked out of the room before he got mad again.

night

Alvin; i can't believe you told him Si!

Simon; well I'm sorry Alvin but i had to.

Brittany; That's enough boys.

Alvin; ok Brit. i'm going to bed.

Brittany;Me two.

they both went to Alvin's room. Dave allowed Alvin and Brittany to sleep in the same room since they were going to be parents in under a month.

Alvin; Good night Brit. i love you.

Brittany; I love you two Alvin.

To be continued.


End file.
